Sk8er Boi
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: [ONESHOT]Cynthia Rodriguez is the snobbiest girl in fifth grade. Leroy asks her out & she turns him down because he's a punk. But when they meet five years later...? I can tell you this much, it's not CynthiaLeroy. REVIEW!


**A/N: **A Cynthia/Leroy oneshot. I know that HB fans will kill me but I think they're kind of cute! Plus… always reading about the same couple (Exception is PS & KS.) would be boring. So here ya go… this should be pretty good.

_He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can i make it any more obvious_

"Hey Bij," Ten-year-old Leroy Drint said, doing a flip on his skateboard, "Will ya go out with me?"

"No." Cynthia Ribon said, continuing to walk ahead.

Leroy continued to tag along & bug her.

_He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly  
she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

"C'mon." Leroy said.

"I already _have _a date." Cynthia replied snobbily.

"Who with?" Leroy asked.

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

"Boss." Cynthia sighed dreamily & Leroy laughed.

"That jerk?" Leroy asked. Leroy had long-ish black hair & a pierced lip. He was wearing all skater clothes. He wanted to be a lead singer for a rock band.

"Look Leroy," Cynthia said, "_See ya! NOT!_"

Leroy sighed & skated off.

"Wow," Cynthia's friends said, "You sure told him off!"

They all laughed & walked along together.

_Five Years later…_

Fifteen-year-old Cynthia Ribon was sitting at home alone. Things never really fell into place with her & Boss so she turned on the TV. And you'll never guess who she saw.

_5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on TV _  
Guess who she sees

Leroy was on MTV in a band called Fatal Attraction. He'd pierced his lip since she'd met him.

_Skater boy rockin up MTV  
She calls up her friends  
They already know   
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along   
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

Cynthia rushed to the telephone & called her best friends, Cynthia, Beyonce, & Lei. "Hey did you know that Leroy-"

"Was in a band called Fatal Attraction?" Lei finished.

"Duh!" Beyonce said.

"We have tickets for his show!" Lei said.

"Can I come?" Cynthia asked.

"Of course." Beyonce said.

_At the concert…_

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Leroy still had his hair but he was wearing a cool black ski cap & was wearing some paint stained jeans.

Cynthia stared at him. This was the guy she turned down five years ago.

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar   
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

When Leroy finished the song a French girl with long platinum blonde hair ran up to him & hugged him & kissed him. He smiled & hugged her back.

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

Cynthia couldn't believe this. He had another girlfriend? She felt red rush to her face & went up to Leroy.

"Hi Leroy." She said.

"Uh… Hi." Leroy said, & turned back to playing with his girlfriend's hair.

"Who's she?" Cynthia asked, "I'm Cynthia."

"As in Cynthia Rodriguez?" the girl asked.

"Yeah… why?" Cynthia asked.

The girl threw back her head in laughter. "I'm Bijou Ribon," she said, "Leroy's girlfriend. And I believe… that you're his ex."

_He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious   
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world_

"We never dated." Cynthia said, "He asked me out & I turned him down. But now… will you go out with me, Leroy?"

"No." Leroy said, wrapping his arm around Bijou's waist, "What was your name again?"

"Cynthia." She said.

"Sorry," he said, "That's really not ringing any bells."

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

"Hey Leroy," Bijou said, "Your on. See ya after the show!"

"K…" Leroy kissed Bijou & walked off onto the stage.

Cynthia just stared.

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl you used to know_

A/N: Okay, okay, okay. Originally it was going to be Bijou that turned him down & then met him five years later & got with him but this fit better & I know you guys hate Cynthia from A Million & One Ways My Life Sucks & We Belong Together. So I did Cynthia bashing & tried to make it a cute Bij/Leroy story. What do you think? REVIEW!


End file.
